


【双吧唧AU】相交的平行线(上/下)

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 关于steve死亡回忆, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* Bucky和James两条平行线在脑洞下相交了。</p><p>* 第一次为水仙肉写铺垫写了那么长，思路各种混乱，大家凑合看吧XD</p><p>* 含较虐的盾冬回忆杀</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Bucky和James两条平行线在脑洞下相交了。
> 
> * 第一次为水仙肉写铺垫写了那么长，思路各种混乱，大家凑合看吧XD
> 
> * 含较虐的盾冬回忆杀

认识Bucky的人都会说：你可以爱Bucky，但你无法得到他的爱。

18岁正式出柜以后，Bucky身边的男人就像走马灯般变换：健身教练、已婚上司、隔壁邻居.....更多的是连名字都不知道的一夜情床伴。

30岁生日那天，Bucky请了一群基佬在家开派对，这之中有和他上过床的，有单恋他的，也有慕名而来约炮的。各色各样的男人在他的屋子里走动，相互搭讪，喝酒，跟着音乐扭腰摆臀。

友好的拒绝了几个男人的邀请后，Bucky穿过嘻闹的人群来到室外的游泳池边。坐在一边的木椅上，眼睛不自觉的看入池中的深蓝，那浮动的波纹让他涌出过往和某人的回忆，不知道哪来的惆怅让他长长的叹口气。

 

"哟，我们的寿星感叹起人生了？"

Bucky闻声抬头，说话的人因为背光而看不清容貌，等对方向前一步融入光线后，他惊讶的睁大眼睛。

这个人简直就是和自己一个模子里刻出来的！

"哈哈，我是你失散多年的双胞胎哥哥～"男人调侃着拍了把肩头，笑着自我介绍，"James。"

James。Bucky在心里默念了这个名字，忍不住再次打量了人，和自己不拘小节的黑卷发相比，对方有着梳理得一丝不苟的褐色短发，相同的淡褐眼眸里比自己多了分清澈的光亮，皮衣灰T牛仔裤的简约搭配衬着人标准的身材和随性的气质。

明明第一次见面，丝丝好感却在心底流溢而出。

意识到粘在人身上的目光太久，Bucky清了清嗓子，主动腾出位子让他坐身边，"叫我Bucky就行。Well，很高兴认识你这位‘哥哥’，住附近？"

"上周刚新搬来的，就对面，听说有party跟朋友过来凑个热闹。哝，就那个拉丁裔帅哥。"James说着，指了指不远处和人正侃侃而谈的男人，"我朋友，Rumlow。"

Bucky不露声色地微微挑眉，那不就是前天和自己来了一发的炮友么，技术不错。

“他说，前天遇到了个和我长一模一样的人，我还不信，今天一看，简直了！”James兴奋的语气像个发现财宝的小孩，眼眸里闪着光芒，“对了，听你口音，也是布鲁克林的？”

Bucky楞了下，他没想到对方还能听出他刻意隐藏的口音，更没想到不愿提及过往的在自己口中自然而然的吐露了出来，“嗯...高中毕业前一直住在那儿，父母离异后我自己搬到了曼哈顿，直到现在。”

“我很抱歉...”James垂下眼，伸出手紧紧拥抱了对方。这让Bucky有些莫名的感动。

“要我，真舍不得离开呢..”James叹了口气，当Bucky以为他要说出什么感同身受的话时，Janes悠悠的抬头45度，望着远方夸张的嗅了嗅鼻子，“布鲁克林的那家Junior's起司蛋糕...我现在都能闻到味道啊...”

Bucky笑了笑，抬手在没正经的人脑门上敲了一记。

“Ouch！！”James揉了揉额头，调皮的眨眼反问，“难道你没有什么可眷恋的么？”

“……”  
Bucky沉默下来，他想像往常一样撒个谎圆过去，却不知为何在这个人面前做不到。

看出对方有难言之隐，James赶忙打圆场，“It's ok，如果不想说，不勉强..毕竟并不是所有回忆都是美好的不是？我是说.....”

“我一直...”Bucky突然开口打断了人的话，顿了顿，像是鼓起了很大的勇气继续道，“我一直试着去忘记在布鲁克林的日子，甚至为此和那里的朋友和亲人全断绝了来往，也改了口音。现在想想，全是自欺欺人，”他的嘴角勾起一抹自嘲的微笑。“我知道，我永远忘不了他。”

James轻握住对方的手，朝人点了点头表示他会安静的聆听。

“16岁，我们相爱了。那时候，同性恋并不是个光彩的事，我们害怕其他人异样的眼光，害怕给父母带来的伤害，我们没有勇气去和人坦白只能瞒着所有人。但纸始终保不住火，他的家人还是知道了我们的事。”Bucky嗓音变得沙哑，眼里满是痛苦。

“17岁生日那晚，他的父亲怒气冲冲的闯入我家门...

 

**“Steve Rogers，给老子他妈的滚出来！！！”醉醺醺的中年男人怒吼了声，蛮横的挤开挡门的Barnes家女仆，在对方一脸惊恐中摇晃往里走。**

**“Dad！！”瘦弱的金发男孩闻声从客厅里跑了出来，他试着扶住步伐不稳的父亲，却被人恶狠狠的推倒在墙角。**

**“你还有脸喊我？！Rogers家的脸全给你丢尽了！！”男人说着，抬脚就踹上人腹部，狠力的力道让steve痛的闷哼一声。**

**像是发泄般，男人继续一脚接着一脚踹上蜷缩的人身上，“我怎么就生出了你那么个吸男人老二的玩意儿！！？你知道外面人怎么说你么？Barnes家的小婊子！”**

**恶劣羞辱的话语像利刃一样插入steve的胸膛，每一个字都划开一道深可见骨的伤，然而即使被最亲的人如此伤害，他也不愿反驳和抵抗，甘愿一人默默承受所有的痛楚。**

**激烈的声响让原本在楼上切蛋糕的Bucky拿着刀就冲了出来，当他看到男人边骂着污言秽语边踢打着Steve时，更是气的浑身发颤。**

**“住手，你个人渣！！”**

**男人转过头，呼出口酒味浓郁的浊气，充血的眼眸里满是暴戾，二话不说直接上前揪住Bucky的领子，一拳揍了上去，打得人直接后仰跌坐在地上。**

**这让原本就比对方矮小的Bucky更处于弱势，但是保护steve的强烈信念让他鼓起勇气举起刀，在空气中胡乱的挥动想逼迫对方后退。**

**“有种就冲我来啊！！混蛋！！！”**

**男人借酒力胆大的非但没有后退，反而一把上前夺走水果刀，被愤怒吞噬理智的他直接朝人砍了下去。**

**Bucky本能的抬左手阻挡，锋利的刀刃无情的落下。**

**“啊——”随着一声歇斯底里的惨叫，大量的鲜血从深深的切口中喷涌出来瞬间染红了Bucky的上衣。**

**Steve的瞳孔在目睹血腥的刹那痛苦地紧缩，不！！！他嘶吼着不顾一切的从后扑向这个男人，发疯似的踢打这个伤害自己挚爱的野兽，直到用尽最后一丝力气。**

**男人一把掐住Steve纤细的脖颈，四指残忍在咽喉收紧，绝望的泪水氤氲Bucky的视线，重伤的他无法挽救恋人，更无力阻止悲剧，只能眼睁睁看着对方涨红的脸逐渐因窒息褪去血色，蓝色眼眸中跃动的生命之火暗了下去，熄灭的那一刻，Bucky的世界彻底崩塌。刺耳的警笛声，沉闷的枪声，男人的喊叫声，女人的哭泣声…耳边的声音变得混杂又模糊，随着他意识的远去而几不可闻。**

“是我害死了他。”

Bucky哽咽的声音穿越回忆，说出的每一个字都如针深深扎在James的心里。这种揪心之痛让他不禁搂住这具颤抖的身体，看着人已为机械义肢的左臂，他无法想象这些年，这个看似坚强的男人究竟一人承受了多少身心的痛苦和煎熬。

“我不值得被人爱...”从不轻易掉泪的Bucky低泣着靠上人的肩膀，任由泪水顺着脸颊滑落弄湿对方胸膛。

James沉默的把人搂的更紧，他从未想过会真的遇到那个有缘的男人，了解他在相似的外表下截然不同的过往。

“抱歉，让你听到这些不愉快的...其实我....”

Bucky的话还没说完，James就用一个吻堵住了人的嘴，细细舔吻着两片唇瓣，舌尖轻巧的扫过齿龈后浅尝辄止的分开。

“爱了，就别说值不值得，为什么不给自己一个机会去试试？”

Bucky抬眸和人对视，在眼神相交的瞬间滋生出无数的火花，让他惊讶的看到了对方眼中似曾相识的光彩。

 

“那现在，我想试一试。”

说着，Bucky再次贴上人的双唇。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bucky和James这两个相似又不同的人，在刻画性格上，特别是做爱习惯上实在是让我费尽心思，结果不知不觉把俩人风格越写越像XD
> 
> *最近炖肉速度缓慢，果然笔速更不上脑洞了（烟）
> 
> *NC-17 互攻

俩人跌跌撞撞的朝楼上Bucky的卧室走去，James一边一刻不停的与人激吻，一边推着对方往前。Bucky同样积极的回应，急不可耐地脱去彼此的衣服，他用后背撞开未锁的门，后退太快差点被掉落在地的裤子绊倒。

Bucky搂着人倒在床上，燥热的肉体交缠，两条舌依然纠缠的难解难分，换气间他咬了下James红肿水润的下唇，托住人屁股情色的揉捏两片臀瓣，半勃的阴茎暗示性的来回磨蹭臀缝。

James笑着回舔了人的下巴，眼里闪着狡黠的光："谁忍不住先射，就先被操，如何？"

Bucky饶有兴致的看着人，嘴角上扬。

见人默许，James换了个方向身体撑在Bucky上方，屁股对着人头，脸则对着人下身，手握住粗大的欲望，舌头绕着顶端转圈，舔湿后张嘴一口含了进去。

"嗯......"温热的口腔带来的触感让Bucky忍不住往人嘴里挺了挺。对方半挺的肉棒同样在眼前晃动，他凑近闻嗅了下气味，是并不令人厌恶的淡淡味道，不由伸舌逆着茎身从上往下慢慢来回舔动，圈住根部的手指轮流揉捏两颗囊袋。

身下人的反应鼓励着James把口中的肉棒吞的更深，随着人挺腰的动作，滚圆的龟头时不时戳着喉咙，他忍住不适的感觉干脆一口气含到根部。顶端一下子触碰收紧的喉口让Bucky仿佛插入紧致后穴般的兴奋，肉棒彻底充血变硬起来，忍不住低叫出声。

"啊，Fuck！James！"

"嗯...看来有人要输了呢.."James吐出嘴里肿胀起来的性器，挑衅意味十足的低头看眼对方。

Bucky眯眼，直接用一个大力到脸颊下凹的唆吸回答了这个嘚瑟的家伙，听着人变调的惊叫，满足的开始晃着头部有节奏的吞吐，舌尖不时骚刮张开的马眼，舔去渗出的液体尝到了比之前浓郁得多的味道，下身性奋在人嘴中加快抽送。

感到人冲撞口腔的力道加剧，James不服输的就着顶弄将嘴撑开到最大迎合，任由粗硬的耻毛反复在鼻下擦弄，一次一次直入喉咙挤弄龟头压榨精液，舌头后卷舔弄肉棒上勃起的茎脉，男性荷尔蒙充斥鼻腔，令他发出含糊的闷哼，".....唔....嗯......"

James急切又顺畅的动作让Bucky都没法把注意力集中到对方的肉棒上，低喘了声吐出性器，低头在两人的夹缝中入迷地欣赏起人吞吐的模样：咽口水时滚动的喉结、紧裹住阴茎的红唇，还有圈住根部的细长手指....真是该死的性感！！

像是感受到了男人炙热的视线，James卖力的加快深喉的频率，在一个几近插入食道的吞入下，Bucky脑子的弦猛然间崩断，来不及提醒人就抽搐着把精液全部激射进那张嘴里。

James被毫无预警的射精呛到，滚烫的白浊大部分直直灌入咽喉，有些来不及唾液的则自嘴角流淌而下，他再次反身，头挤在对方双腿间，当着人面故意缓缓地伸舌舔去精液。

"味道不错.....不过我的还硬着没射呢。某人要愿赌服输哦～"

"要不是你吸的那么过火，我才不会...唔！"

Bucky的话还没说完，就被人舔上菊穴的舌头弄的一哆嗦。

"别紧张，只是帮你扩张罢了..."说着，James让人双腿抱在胸前，这抬臀的姿势把男人的肉洞暴露的更彻底，舌尖再次舔上，没有急着钻入而是在周围的褶皱上打转，手同时摸上人腰侧不停摩挲让他放松。

虽然Bucky和男人做爱的次数不少，但大多情况对方是bottom，因此被舔屁眼又被上的经验少的可怜。或许是出于那份好感，或许是连自己都说不清的爱，James这么做让他并不十分排斥，在调皮的舌头舔软褶皱钻入内部时，他甚至都兴奋的微微颤抖。

甬道里撩人的热气在舌尖缠绕，James不禁用两指把菊穴掰开的更大方便深入，舌头往里扫动舔弄，在找寻到让对方颤抖不已的敏感处后，不断对这个点戳刺。很快，他就在舌尖尝到了人性奋的味道，边吸着涌出的肠液，边把唾液往里送，肠肉推挤舌发出的啧啧水声让Bucky的脸越发潮红，他知道自己的阴茎被人舔出感觉正硬的发痛，而湿漉漉的后穴也饥渴的收缩渴求着更多，夹带着粗重的喘息声吐息道：

"哈.....套子...在旁边抽屉里...."

"嗯....."James有些不舍在离开人可爱的小洞前又情色地滋溜吸了口，伸手从抽屉盒子里拿出一片撕开套到下身，薄薄的套面把整根肉棒紧裹愈显暴涨，他跪坐好象征性的拍了把人臀部，Bucky闷哼了声双腿分的更开。

欲火焚身的俩人不愿多浪费一秒。

James对准漂亮的小洞直接捅了进去，硕大的龟头借着淫水的润滑一口气顶入后穴，强行撑开蠕动中的肠肉到达深处，他感叹的舒了口气，里面和他想象的一样如处女般又热又紧，出于好奇他很想知道对方此刻的体感。

 

"Bucky...感觉怎么样？..."

"嗯...很满....很烫"Bucky有些尴尬的回答，他不太习惯在做爱时同人交流感受，更别提自己是被操的那个，咬了咬唇继续道，"如果你能动一动...会更好。"

James笑了，他扣住人腰身慢慢全根退出，接着带着乳胶材质特有的摩擦力再次用力操了进去，没做丝毫停顿开始了持续又猛烈的攻势，混杂着膜上润滑剂的体液被肉棒一次一次在屁股间挤进又挤出。

"喜欢这样么？"

"嗯...再给我....用力点！！"

下一秒，Bucky就觉得人整个身体压了上来，比之前更为激烈的抽插把他几乎干进床垫里，不断撞击着让他变得更加柔软紧绷的敏感点。久违的被征服感让Bucky从内心享受这种暴力性爱带来的快意，情不自禁的从洁白的齿列间伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，把足够湿润的唇弄得嫣红无比。

这个挑逗的小动作逃不过James的眼睛，他深吸一口，重新吻上眼前这张诱人的唇，不给Bucky任何喘息的死死顶到上颚舔舐，在人粗重的鼻息声中，舌头深入喉咙口重压搜刮之前射入他嘴里的那些精液气味，手指则摸上对方胸口大力搓揉一边的凸起，在男人颤动的迎合时指甲掐入乳头，感受后穴同时兴奋咬住自己粗大的紧缩。

"你果然喜欢被人粗暴的对待..."James松开唇，低头咬上被冷落的另一边乳头。

"嗯...啊......"Bucky用一声带着痛哼的呻吟回应了人，他的性器已经硬邦邦的夹在俩人的小腹中间，来回摩擦得彼此的皮肤都泛红发烫。他右手摸上发紫的阴茎快速的套弄，义肢的左手则抓住对方的后背，双腿主动缠上腰部配合人的大力挺动，全然沉醉在性爱中的Bucky表情透出一丝醺然，很快就低吼着射了出来。

对方因高潮收紧的肉穴和攀上性爱巅峰时的性感表情逼的James猛的贴上人臀肉，不再多做忍耐跟着一起把欲望发泄了出来，直到茎脉的跳动感完全消失才将裹着套子的湿滑肉棒从人红肿的肛门内整根退出。他有些疲累的侧躺到人身旁，刚想把套子扔掉，却被对方抬手阻止。

"谁先射谁‘先’被操，还记得么？"Bucky特意在某个字上下了重音，在James惊讶的目光下他给阴茎套上了装满对方浓稠精液的套子，白液顺势浇灌茎身，情色的让人移不开眼。

"现在，轮到你了。"

 

Bucky用手指替侧躺着的James做了细致的扩张，同样侧着从后进入了人。他控制着节奏摆动腰胯，唇温柔的吻上对方明显白皙多的肌肤，从耳根到后脖颈，留下点点红痕，手指则从下摸过紧实的腹部、一根根肋骨、再往上搓揉结实的胸膛，手掌按压胸前可爱的乳粒。

James对于人的爱抚很是受用，无论是身后人湿热的唇，游走的手指还是是灼热的气息都撩拨的他全身在快感中颤栗，然而这时深时浅的操干让他总徘徊在高潮边缘，总是差一点就到的瘙痒让James难耐的呻吟扭动。

像是看出了人的心思，Bucky靠右臀提起上半身，义肢的左手抱住人大腿，换了个角度让肉棒没入得更深后开始加速挺动，一次次捅到底的深度让肠液疯狂分泌，过大的力度让俩人都有种套子快要破洞的错觉，果不其然，几下后，有白浊从肉缝里噗嗤噗嗤挤了出来，龟头的坚硬感突破隔膜直击James的前列腺，他几乎是尖叫着瞬间缴械。

"Bu...Bucky....God！！！"

Bucky在痉挛的甬道中继续粗喘着驰骋，被各种淫体浸润彻底的肉洞越到后面进入的越顺畅，甚至连囊袋在每次插入时都会被夹住一小部分囊皮进去，拔出后皮面又重新松弛开来。他低下头，看着随着肉棒进出被扯出的红色肠肉在暗色的床灯下闪着淫秽的水光，情不自已的咬上人红透的耳垂含在嘴里吸吮。

"你的小洞太美了...James...."

"哈..别...嗯...那么说...."光是这句话就让James可耻的又硬了。

Bucky放下人的腿改握住对方的勃起，大力的上下撸动茎身，粗糙的拇指在喷过两次的马眼上摩擦，接着他猛的扎入James体内，忍耐到极限的肉棒往肠壁狂喷出精液，一波又一波的喷射到男人的敏感点上，烫的人后穴不停抽搐，James褐色的瞳孔扩张开又在猛的刺激下收缩，最终哑着嗓子射了出来。

 

高潮后的俩人依然黏糊在一起，Bucky舍不得就这么拔出来，James也不愿失去那份充实感，于是他们保持着结合的姿势相拥着。

Bucky亲昵的搁在人肩头，鼻尖蹭着鬓角。

"明天早饭想吃什么？"

James眼睛闪烁了下，声音里掩饰不住的喜悦。

"当然是你做的煎蛋~"

——END——


End file.
